1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing a fluid in powder or liquid form.
Advantageous fields of application for such a dispenser are, particularly, but not exclusively, the fields of pharmacy, cosmetics, or perfumery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some powder or liquid dispensers of the prior art generally include a dispenser member defining a metering chamber that is in communication firstly with one or more powder or liquid reservoirs, and secondly with an actuator member for actuating said dispenser member. The portions of the dispenser for containing the fluid, or for being in contact with the fluid, are usually made of plastics material. Unfortunately, the use of plastics materials very often implies problems with the fluid sticking or adhering to the walls of the portions of the dispenser that are in contact with the fluid, in particular inside the metering chamber. Thus, such adhesion of the fluid to the walls of the metering chamber results in problems of reproducibility in the doses that are dispensed following actuation of the dispenser member.
In order to reduce the extent to which the active principle adheres to the inside of the metering chamber, document WO/02051483 proposes: depositing a fluoride coating on its inside surface by means of “plasma-coating” technology; using fluoro-polymers (such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE)) and other fluro-polymer families (such as polyfluoroalkoxy (PFA), polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), . . . ); or else associating fluorine-containing agents with commonly-used materials (resins, polyesters, and acetal) so as to create fluoride compounds.